


Long hair, Late nights, and lots of platonic gay sh/t

by faemischief



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, No Angst, all the sides have long hair, au that everyone is friends, lots of platonic cuddling, the sides are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faemischief/pseuds/faemischief
Summary: A discord server I'm in was talking about the sides with long hair, so I wrote this.There aren't any warnings I could think of.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Long hair, Late nights, and lots of platonic gay sh/t

It was movie night which meant the six sides were in various stages of “sitting” on the living room couch, while a movie played in the background. Roman was sitting on Remus in front of Patton who was braiding his hair into something that resembled a crown. Logan was on the other side of Roman forcibly removing various sticks and leaves from Remus’s very tangled hair. Logan was wielding detangling spray and he kept making noises of confusion. Remus had surrendered himself to the process, but he was making as many suggestive remarks and weird noises as he could think of. Roman smacked him after each time, because that was his official elder sibling prerogative, even if neither of them had been truly born.  
Janus was on the couch brushing through his own hair, he had put his hair into its usual bun under his hat for the day because Thomas had had an important meeting, that Janus, as the resident expert on lies and not being scammed, had been needed for. This meant he was now attempting to get all of the tangles and various knots out.  
Virgil was next to Janus, curled into himself, and idly fiddling with a strand of hair that had fallen onto his face.  
As the movie progressed, Logan returned to an actual chair proclaiming that sitting on the floor was bad for your posture and that he was uncomfortable.  
Remus had also relocated himself to the back of the couch, where he and Roman were taking turns making remarks about the movie.  
Patton was still playing with Roman’s hair, but Roman wasn’t making anything that even resembled a complaint. He had laid his head completely in Patton’s lap and was paying only enough attention to the movie to continue to exchange commentary with Remus.  
Virgil had switched to laying on Janus’s lap, and Janus was running his fingers through Virgil’s hair. Virgil was also rather tired from the meeting, as he had also been on the lookout for Thomas, or anyone else, doing anything he deemed suspicious. This had resulted in Thomas holding an apple core for over half an hour, and Virgil hissing at a man who had looked at Thomas weirdly on the way home. Thomas had not heard this of course, but it had garnered some lighthearted teasing from Janus, who was sitting in the same room at the time.  
By the time, Patton had gotten up and climbed over Roman to put in the next movie, Virgil was asleep. Patton had of course proceeded to start doing a little happy dance, at the sight of his best friend asleep. Janus, who until that point had been focusing on the movie, immediately began gently braiding Virgil’s hair back and out of his face. It was nearly midnight when both Logan and Roman went up to bed because they were having a “healthy sleep schedule competition” and both were far too competitive to lose.  
This meant that there was now enough room on the couch for Patton to also get at Virgil’s hair, and between him and Janus, they managed to completely braid his bangs into a loose french braid and braid that back and completely out of his face.  
Patton startled and completely stopped moving when he heard the ominous noise of Remus giggling. A completely innocuous sound to anyone who wasn’t as familiar with him as his friends and housemates were. Patton knew all too well that Remus giggling meant impending mischief.  
“What are you doing?” Patton whispered suspiciously as Remus undid his pigtails.  
“Can I dye your hair?” Remus whispered back, sounding so excited that Patton immediately agreed. Remus cheered, causing Virgil to stir on Janus’s lap. Everyone froze until he simply curled closer to Janus and fell back asleep.  
Remus immediately conjured a bucket of bubblegum pink hair dye and grabbed it with his bare hands, spreading it over Patton’s entire head, the couch cushion, his arm, and a bit of Janus’s shirt.  
Janus hissed at Remus for his shirt and Remus’s face paled before he snapped his fingers and cleaned up all of the mess. There were many benefits to being metaphysical beings and also being Creativity. Janus supposed.  
By the time Remus was finished with Patton’s hair, and Patton had gone to wash out the extra dye, Janus was also asleep, his hand still resting on Virgil’s hair.  
Remus was curled up on Janus’s other side reminiscent of the position the three had often held when they were little. Patton returned to the room to shut off the television and take about sixty pictures before he too went up to bed.  
Janus, Virgil, and Remus were still curled up when Logan came down the next morning for coffee.  
Waiting for the coffeemaker to finish brewing, Logan watched as Virgil and Janus woke up. Virgil to the smell of coffee, and Janus to Virgil moving. Remus stayed firmly asleep snoring slightly. His hands still looking suspiciously pink.  
The three of them quietly ate breakfast together, none quite ready to have a full conversation at such an early hour. They were nearly finished when Roman came running down the stairs already bouncing with the same energy that he and Remus seemed to always have. Roman flopped directly onto his brother, who woke up with a yell, and the two began wrestling with each other. Patton appeared shortly after, having been woken up by Remus yelling. His hair caused the world’s smallest traffic jam, as several people stared at the surprisingly well-done dye job, by the resident dark creativity.  
The six of them again sat at the table, Remus, Patton, and Roman with food, and the other three without.  
As breakfast finished, they all made quick work of the cleanup with Logan taking dishes and sticking his hair up with a single pencil. Janus took that as a challenge, and he managed to get all of his hair tied around itself without the use of a single hair tie.  
They branched off after to go about their various jobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Have this. I think it is pretty cool. Constructive criticism and positive comments are both appreciated.


End file.
